Flexible plastic bags are commonly used for packaging or holding cut grass, leaves, debris, trash, refuse and other unwanted materials. Cleaning tasks can be facilitated by maintaining the plastic bags with a mouth of the bag (e.g., opening of the bag) in an open or widely open position, by protecting an area of the bags adjacent to the opening from puncturing or tearing, and by facilitating easy removal of a filled bag and installation of an empty bag during and after the collection process.
Some conventional technique for handling bags may not maintain the mouth of the bag in an open position, or may involve the use of trash cans or bins to hold the bags. The trash cans or bins may add additional weight and may be cumbersome for some tasks.
It may be desirable to provide a device for maintaining a plastic bag with the mouth of the bag in an open position and having wheels for ease of moving the bag holder around an area, protecting an area of the bag adjacent to the opening from tearing, and facilitating easy removal of a full bag and installation of an empty bag. Some implementations were conceived in light of the above-mentioned needs, limitations or problems, among other things.